


Outside In

by lulebell



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joanlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks he knows everything there is to know about Joan. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside In

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Feel free to point out any mistakes.

He thinks he knows everything about her. It's almost as if he can predict what she's about to say, what she's about to do, all from careful observation and pattern recognition. But when he presses his lips to the corner of her mouth and slides his hand down her neck to her breasts and she arches her back with eyes open wide and a deep moan escapes from her lips, he realizes he knows nothing at all about her. 

He knew this would happen eventually. That he would approach her one night, bounce on his toes, and let his eyes speak for him. That she would cock her head to the side in confusion but then relax her body when she _understood_. That her eyes would say _yes, alright, I’m sure_ , and then, without a second thought, he would half-run into the kitchen and she would feel his lips press against hers. A hypothesis tested and a theory confirmed.

Full on, yet tentative, he moves from her lips to the corner of her mouth, pressing his forehead against her temple. He slides his hands down her neck and lifts her shirt up and off of her body. Her bra finds a new home on the hardwood floor. 

Her exposed breasts react to the cold of the brownstone. She arches her back slightly and moans as he touches her. 

With a hand behind her head and one on her chest between her breasts, he maneuvers her to the floor. It’s not romantic, nor is it particularly comfortable, but it’s where they are and there’s no time, no time at all. 

He kisses his way down her body. He’s almost surprised when he finds her ready for him and he’s just as ready. He crawls back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. He supports himself on his elbows never breaking eye contact with her. 

It’s her turn to touch him now and she does just enough to slip him inside of her and the moan that he makes causes her to gasp; they never break eye contact. 

He tries to make it last but he can’t and he fucks her in hard, short strokes. He has nothing to grip but her hair and she starts screaming _don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop_ … 

… and when it’s all over, he lifts his heavy head from the nape of her neck and rests his forehead against hers. He pauses there before he sits up and scoops her up in his arms, pulling off the last of her clothing, and taking her upstairs.

He lays her down in her bed and she pulls him down beside her. She kisses him this time, before she breaks away and curls her body into his. He runs his fingers though her damp hair. 

She falls asleep almost instantly, her body slowly cooling as Sherlock pulls the comforter up to her shoulders, gently securing her place beside him. 

He lies awake for some time, listening to the even sound of her breathe. 

She sighs in her sleep. 

It's something new he knows about her.


End file.
